


Hogwarts: Camp of Wilderness and Waterfalls

by Sapphic_rat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck JK Rowling, Multi, Neurodivergent Harry Potter, Neurodivergent characters bc i say so, Nonbinary Nymphadora Tonks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyones having a good old time, jkr is pussy ass bitch, no beta we die like men, uhh im probably adding too many tags so i'll fix that later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_rat/pseuds/Sapphic_rat
Summary: This is mostly just fufilling my harry potter hyperfixation but um its Harry Potter but if it was at a summer camp. I'll edit the description later (The summer camp hasn't actually started though whoops)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you enjoy this. Its currently very very rocky, but hopefully it'll be better down the line.

Harry Potter was a weird kid, to say the least. 

His childhood was even weirder though. At the ripe age of 1, his parents were killed in a car crash. While people were figuring out what to do, they dumped him at his Aunt and Uncle's house. A bad decision to say the least. His "family" simply did not care about him. He was constantly getting in trouble at school for not sitting still, being impulsive, fidgeting and having loud outbursts. Aunt Petunia resorted to locking him in a cupboard under the stairs everytime he acted out. These became so frequent that it soon became his room.

His 8th birthday, however, was different. 

July 31st came in the form of a storm. Lightning crackling over the sky, rain pelting the windows, the sticky moistness of the air, it had all the makings of a typical summer storm. Vernon and Petunia treated this just like any other day, of course, no one's birthday was today. Dudley remembered and mumbled a "Happy Birthday Harry" under his breath.  
Going over his day far it was a pretty good birth-

*Knock Knock Knock* 

A series of sharp knocks sounded at the door, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Who in the bloody fuck is that!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Language Vernon!" replied Aunt Petunia.

*Knock Knock Knock*  
"Who is it dad?" Dudley asked, likely playing with his newest lego set.

"I'M COMING" Vernon yells hobbling over to the door.

Harry, intrigued, cracks the door of his cupboard open, just a sliver.

He sees two figures in the doorway  
One with steel toed black boots and ripped black jeans (Seems a bit hot for july, he thinks) and a David Bowie Shirt.  
The other is slightly more suited for the weather, wearing dark forest green rainboots, a brown raincoat, and holding a navy umbrella.

"Vernon Dursley, right?" says the one in black.

"Yeah, who's asking" Vernon says.

The second one steps forward, hand outstretched.  
"Remus Lupin, sir, and this," He gestures to the man next to him, "Is Sirius Black." 

Black nods and says "What's up," which earns him an elbow to the ribs by Remus. 

"We've come to collect Harry." They say in unison. 

"Collect him? Why?" Vernon questions

Remus and Sirius give each other a look before Remus speaks.  
"Well for one, James and Lily essentially gave us custody of him. We've spoken to his teachers and we think that it'd be more conducive for him to live with us."

With this Harry, out of shock, fully leans on the door, and it flies open, leaving him sprawled on the ground. 

"Ahh there's the Big Man!" Sirius exclaims.

"Can we come in?" Remus says, more of a formality then a question, because he slides past Vernon before he can answer.

"Sorry," Harry says scrambling to his feet. 

Remus crouches down to his eye level.  
"Hi Harry, I'm Remus. I'm basically your uncle, and you're gonna live with us, if that's alright"

Harry nods and Remus holds up his hand for a fist bump. 

Fist Bump completed, Remus returns to full height.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry's departure was uneventful to say the least. He packed up his clothes, toys smuggled to him by Dudley, and his stuffed bear baby blanket given to him by his parents. 

Uncle Vernon seemed unaffected by him leaving, replying with hmph when Harry said goodbye. Petunia slightly teared up. Whether this was of joy, Harry did not know. Dudley came up to him and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry you have to go, maybe we'll see each other again?" Dudley asked..

"Maybe!" Harry replied with a smile.

Turning around, Dudley gave him a little half wave before running back inside.

Harry sighed and looked wistfully at the house he'd lived in for practically his entire life. 

"Hey Harry," Sirius said standing outside of the SUV parked at the end of the driveway, "Are you ready to go?" 

Giving the house one final look, he turned away from his past and towards his new future.


	2. Yo Sirius rich as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moves into Number 12 Grimmauld Place with his gay uncles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also kinda rocky but we get a bit of Remus and Sirius :)

In Harry's humble opinion, Remus and Sirius were a vast improvement from Vernon and Petunia.

The three of them were driving to Sirius' house, the name of which Remus had repeated a few times but Harry had already forgotten. That didn't matter though, he was just excited to be along for the ride. 

The thunderstorm had mostly dissipated by now, leaving just moderate showers. On the window next to Harry, raindrops that had collected on the window were now sliding down, leaving streaks as they traveled down. Harry picked two of them to race down the window and mentally triumphed when the one he was rooting for won. 

"-arry? Harry are you listening?" came Remus' voice. 

Harry tore himself away from the nail-biting raindrop race happening on the window and faced forward to look at Remus who was in the passenger seat. Harry was, in fact, not listening, but he figured that he could fill in the blanks later. He nodded slowly, hoping that it was enough to fool Remus into thinking that he knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Like father like son," Sirius chuckled before he was subsequently elbowed in the side again, "Moony, babe, I think you broke my rib."  
"Hush." Remus said before turning his focus back to Harry, "I was asking if you wanted to stop for ice cream."

As any 8 year old would, Harry agreed and they did. It was pretty good, he thought, while going to town on his mint chocolate chip cone. Remus and Sirius opted for sharing two scoops of chocolate ice cream.  
Harry had no concept of time, and truly had no idea where they were nor how far Sirius' house was. So he decided to ask.

"Sirius, how much longer?" 

Sirius paused and said, "Only like 10 more minutes."

Harry had no idea what how long that was, but they all finished their ice cream and hopped back in the car.  
After an undetermined amount of time, they arrived at Sirius' house.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
House was an understatement.  
The 'house" which was called 12 Grimmlaud Place, was a brownstone located in the French quarter of the city which Harry realized they were now in. Inside, the home was massive, with multiple floors, rooms, and staircases. Harry was in absolute awe as he gazed at the ornate carvings and paintings on the walls. 

"What do you think?" Sirius asked him leaning up against one of the walls.  
"This is so cool!" Harry exclaimed. 

Sirius chuckled and led Harry to his new room.  
"See here" Sirius said, pointing to an engraving on the bedframe, "this used to be my room"  
"Woah. I can't believe you used to live here."

Sirius let out a sigh and looked around, "Neither can I."  
Harry wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but he figured he'd ask about it later

When it was time for bed, Sirius came to say goodnight as Remus was previously occupied.   
"Harry," He said "If you need anything, Remus and I'll be in the room right down the hall."

Harry nodded and Sirius turned off the light.

This was probably the strangest birthday he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter. I based the Black Home on this house https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/258-S-16th-St-Philadelphia-PA-19102/118366823_zpid/

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes!!! I hope you enjoyed my first fic ever. Ok well not my *first* fic, I wrote most of my fanfiction in a journal in like 7th-8th grade. So this is my first published fic. Harry Potter was really important to me but we have to acknowledge JKR's homophobia and transphobia which permeates the world of Harry Potter itself. So as a giant fuck you to her, I'm making some of her darling characters trans, gay, and neurodivergent because she really screwed us over with that. And also I did a bunch of projecting so yeah


End file.
